


Wet Dream

by Asmexual Kingster (brethilaki)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Come Shot, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Frat Boy Lance (Voltron), Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Gang Rape, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brethilaki/pseuds/Asmexual%20Kingster
Summary: Shiro and Keith have some fun at a frat party with blackout drunk freshman Lance.





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is pretty fucked up. Please read the tags and description. Also please note this depicts a graphic rape from the rapist's point of view. If you're into all that, you'll like this. If not... maybe... don't?  
> Thanks enjoy.
> 
> Edit: now with lube (like I always meant for there to be lube involved, but I've made it more explicit because I care) !!!

Shiro looks like he’s tipsy, definitely a little high, but he’s got a glint in his eye and finger to his lips and his other hand is beckoning Keith to the threshold of a dark K-O Lambda bedroom.

“What?”

“Just c’mere… wanna show you something.”

Shiro flips on a light as Keith follows him in and past a row of bunks to the end of the room. There, on the bottom of the second to last bunk, is a long brown body in navy shorts and a white t-shirt, sprawled face-down over a crumpled sheet.

“Is that - ”

“Shhh….” Shiro warns, finger to his lips again as he pads around to the other side of the bed. The springs creak when he sits, perched delicately at the edge of the mattress. He touches the figure’s shoulder gently, but it doesn’t stir or make a sound. Carefully, slowly, he flips the body into its back. Keith breathes a huff of excitement.

“Come on,” Shiro prompts. “He’s out cold.”

Keith has had both eyes on Lance since he’d rushed Beta Omega Mu in August - fresh meat - but he hadn’t accepted their invitation and had joined up with Kappa Omicron Lambda instead.

“K-O drunk,” Keith mumbles, using the KOΛ’s own slang. Shiro laughs softly at that. He’s already feeling up Lance’s thighs, pushing his shorts taught against his crotch so he can see the bulge of his package and curve of his ass crack. Keith watches mesmerized.

Shiro has done this before, but Keith hasn’t.

“Mouth looks soft,” Shiro suggests passively, gesturing with his chin. Keith is already straining against his jeans in anticipation, and at his stomach soars at the implication. Lance’s mouth does look really soft… and pretty, and hot…

Keith fumbles with his fly for a few seconds before pulling jeans and boxers down over his throbbing cock.

“Fuck,” he hisses, and fuck is this a fantasy come true. He can really do whatever he wants to this boy, right here, right now. So he smears the tip of his dick across Lance’s cheek to glide over his pretty red lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, a little louder. Lance’s mouth twitches and Keith stills in panic. Shiro just chuckles, unconcerned.

“Don’t be a pussy, Keith. He’s _so_ wasted.” Keith looks back to where Shiro is already crouching between Lance’s stripped thighs, biting open a sample-sized packet of lubricant. “Even if he wakes up he won’t remember anything.”

Lance hums absently and shifts in his sleep. The vibration of his lips is faint and teasing against the underside of Keith’s shaft and he burns with the need to feel more. He grabs Lance by the hair with one hand and fucks his cock back and forth over the slit of those wet lips. Every third or fourth stroke, he lets himself slip in, dragging the tip of his dick along the moist wall of Lance’s inner cheek. After a minute, Lance’s tongue seems to become aware of the intrusion, and it slides over to meet him, lapping at his cockhead with sleepy curiousity.

“Jesus,” Keith sighs, and tilts Lance’s head toward him so he can start fucking his mouth shallowly. Lance’s tongue laves over his whole cock and as Keith pushes in closes his lips and moans.

“Look at that,” laughs Shiro, pointer finger up to the second knuckle in Lance’s ass. “He’s done this before.” He twists his hand and Lance moans so soft around Keith’s cock that Keith’s hips snap forward with a grunt. Lance gags and coughs as tip of Keith’s dick brushes the roof of his mouth just above his throat. A little rope of drool oozes out the corner of Lance’s mouth, and he looks really, really good with his slick lips stretched around Keith’s dick. And Keith wants to make him choke.

He pulls out just long enough to throw his left leg over Lance’s unconscious form and straddle his face. There’s a pillow falling back between the headboard and the mattress; Keith uses it to prop Lance up for better access. Then he tangles both his hands in unnaturally soft brown hair and rams his dick into the back of Lance’s mouth again.

This time Lance whines in protest, trying to turn his head away. But he’s half-conscious and weak enough that it takes no effort to hold his head in place as Keith thrusts back toward his throat. With each snap of his hips Keith pushes his cock incrementally deeper, forcing Lance to open up for it until his forehead is pressed up to Keith’s navel and his throat convulsing around the head. It feels so good that Keith’s orgasm catches him unawares. He grunts as he shoots a rope of come down Lance’s constricting throat, fingers gripping at soft hair and smooshing Lance’s face against his crotch. He pulls back in time to let the last spurts of the orgasm dribble over Lance’s flushed lips and face, then settles crouching over Lance’s chest to admire his work. His dick comes to rest at Lance’s collar, limp and satisfied and staining the white t-shirt with sticky remnants of ejaculate.

Lance’s face is a fucking mess.

It’s all white-streaked mahogany skin, shiny with spit around the area of his mouth where spunk  is spilling over rosewood lips. He hacks weakly and makes a face, then moans at whatever Shiro is doing to his ass.

“Ah…!”

Keith brings his thumb to Lance’s cheek, rubbing semen into the skin in gentle circles.

 _That’s my come,_ he thinks with a rush of exhilaration. A stray drop of it has landed on Lance’s left eyelid, and it clings to the ends of his lashes like snowflakes.

“Mmh… nmmm!”

Lance’s body heaves and bucks under him, rubbing against his flaccid dick. It’s too much too soon, so Keith stumbles off of Lance’s chest to catch his breath.

“There we go baby,” Shiro croons. “Now we can see that face.”

His cock is out; lazily he empties another packet of lube over the impressive length of it before stroking it in with his prosthetic. His flesh hand is caressing the inside of Lance’s thigh, but he pulls it away to reach behind him. The hand returns holding a phone.

“Smile, baby.” The phone makes the shutter click noise of a picture being taken. “Good boy.”

Shiro rests the phone on his abs, camera pointed down at where his dick is now prodding Lance’s hole.

“Hey,” pants Keith. “Are you taking a video?” Shiro doesn’t respond.

“Hey!” Keith tries again, a little louder. “Don’t fuck him yet, your dick’s too big.”

Shiro raises an unimpressed eyebrow and offers Keith the phone.

"Get yourself ready."

Keith takes the phone grudgingly. There's a few unopened samples of lube in the pockets of his wallet case. Shiro and uses his freed hand to feel up over the jut of Lance’s hip to the hem of his white tee, hiking the shirt up to Lance’s collarbone.

“You’re gonna stretch him out!” Keith insists. Shiro smirks at this, licking a ring around Lance’s left nipple and pushing the head of his cock in past Lance’s anus.

“Yeah?” he breathes into Lance’s chest. “You hear that, baby? I’m gonna stretch you out.”

Lance whines as his nipple is pinched between Shiro’s thumb and forefinger.

“Shiro! He’s gonna be all loose!”

“Split you all the way open,” Shiro coos, ignoring Keith. “Till you’re nothing but my sloppy seconds. That what you want baby? You like it like that?”

Lance whimpers. Shiro pushes deeper and gropes absently at Lance’s chest and crotch, making his cock start to flush and swell under the attention. Shiro lick his lips.

“Yeah, that’s what you like,” he murmurs, bottoming out with grunt.

“Nnnnnn,” moans Lance. His legs are spread impossibly wide, bent at the knees so that his feet come around to rest on Shiro’s calves. Shiro kneels at the foot of the bed, toes hanging off the mattress, canting Lance’s ass up with one hand for access. His other hand, the flesh one, has Lance’s arm pinned at the side of his head as Shiro leans over and starts to fuck him.

Shiro’s rhythm is slow but punishing, and his balls slap against Lance’s asscheeks with every thrust. Lance’s hole strains around Shiro’s cock everytime it slams back in, but his face is pink with arousal.

“Yeah,” chuckles Shiro, teasing the slit of Lance’s cock with his thumb. “Yeah, you like that, baby. You like that, I can tell.”

Keith is getting hard again, throbbing for the tight heat of Lance’s asshole. He holds up the phone, trying to set up a good shot of Lance yielding around the girth of Shiro’s cock.

“Just don’t get our faces in the picture,” Shiro reminds him, but he lifts the front of his shirt up and out of the frame. Keith grunts in understanding. He snaps a couple of stills and reviews them critically. They’re not as good as Shiro’s, but he’s pretty sure he could nut to them in a couple more minutes if he let himself. Instead he lets the screen go black and plucks one of the lube samples from its case. He tries to open the packet with his teeth, but it's taking to long, so he tucks the phone under one armpit and rips into the foil packing with his hands. When he's slicked and half-hard in his hand, Keith sits on the empty bunk behind him to admire the view of Lance taking dick.

His face is bright and rosy under the drying traces of Keith’s first orgasm, and his breathing has gone shallow. Shiro switches up his rhythm, rolling his hips at a more consistent pace. Lance’s body jostles with the force of each thrust, and the mess on his face is joined by hot tears.

“Ah - ah - ahhhhhnnugh -- hnah…” Lance’s body actually arches away from the mattress.

“That good, baby? Right there?” Shiro whispers. Lance keens in answer. Shiro grabs his left leg by the thigh and lifts it up to rest on his shoulder.

“Mmmm hah - ”

Lance is biting his lip, the lean muscles of his chest are rippling, and Keith can’t keep his hands off that body for another second. One hand flits out to feel the heat of his skin, the contraction of his muscles, the heaving of his breath, touching everywhere it can reach.  
“Mmm, baby,” Shiro sighs in approval, lifting Lance’s hips a little higher. “God, you’re sweet. Fuck.” He nibbles the inside of Lance’s left leg, still slung over his shoulder. “Maybe the sweetest I’ve ever had…”

His thumb is teasing over Lance’s balls and the base of Lance’s dick. “You’re close aren’t you? Yeah.”

Lance whines in agreement.

“Keith, get his face when he comes.” Shiro leans in, taking a firmer grip on Lance’s swollen erection. “Gonna watch you come on my dick, baby.”

Keith gasps in arousal, fumbling for control over Shiro’s phone.  
“Hurry,” Shiro hisses. “Slut’s not gonna last…”

Keith pans over the sweaty expanse of Lance’s chest, the pleasure-tortured ‘o’ of his mouth, up to his closed eyes and pinched brows.

“Kay.”

Shiro speeds up his handjob. Not a second later, Lance is spilling over his own chest with a long, low moan that fades into a high-pitched whine.

Shiro curses, eyes squeezing shut at the clenching of Lance’s asshole. He manhandles Lance’s other leg roughly up over his shoulder and folds him in half until their chests are flush. Then with a primal sound he pounds Lance into the mattress with renewed vigor, chasing his own release. Overstimulated, Lance complains faintly from under him, but Shiro just growls digs his fingernails into the baby fat around Lance’s hips and ass. Three more hammering thrusts and Shiro is crushing Lance into the bed with his full weight as he comes deep, deep inside.

Buzzing with anticipation, Keith watches impatiently as Shiro’s hips rock lazily through the orgasm and fall still.

“Shiro. My turn,” he hisses. Shiro pulls out slowly, humming in satisfaction as he does. Lance’s legs fall to one side. Shiro’s come trickles out of his raw red asshole and stains the sheets.

“Get me a shot of that,” whispers Shiro, grabbing his phone out of Keith’s hands. With his flesh hand he spreads the pucker of Lance’s hole, allowing his come to gush out as he takes the picture.

“Fuck yeah. Dumb slut.” He slaps Lance’s ass and steps back. “There you go, Keith. All yours.”

“Fuck…”

Keith grabs Lance by the ankles, flipping him onto his stomach and dragging his ass to the edge of the bed so his legs hang onto the floor.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuuuuuck yes,” Keith breathes as he finally slides in. Lance is just loose enough for him to slip in easily, but still deliciously tight. Keith bottoms out in one go, impatient and impossibly turned on. Lance is hot and slick around him. He can’t keep his hips from grinding into that heat, trying to force himself in further, but he’s already balls deep. So he grips Lance’s slender waist and starts to fuck him so hard the bed inches along the floor toward the next bunk over.

“Fuck, fuck he’s tight,” Keith curses, leaning forward until sweaty hair falls in front of his eyes. “How is he still this tight?”

He can tell he isn’t going to last, but he’s already come once, so he lets himself go.

“Fuck, I’m - fuck!” he comes less than a minute later, adding his seed to what’s left of Shiro’s release.

Sweaty and panting, he falls limp across Lance’s back to catch his breath. But he’s upright again before he pulls out, so he can watch as his dick scoops out some of the come clinging to the inside of Lance’s ass.

Finally the head pops out with a squelch.

The room smells like alcohol and sex. Shiro is lighting a blunt. He snaps a few more pictures, then slowly exhales a cloud of smoke.

“Alright, let’s clean up.”

Shiro hands the joint to Keith and throws Lance over his shoulder. In the attached bathroom, he drapes Lance over the side of the tub, ass up, and turns on the water.

The showerhead is detachable, so Keith just holds Lance open while Shiro hoses out their jizz.

“What about the sheets?” he asks. “And his shirt?”

Shiro shakes his head. “It’ll just looked like he jacked off. Now towel him down.”

Keith passes off the joint to grab a hand towel from the rack by the sink. He pats Lance’s legs and ass more or less dry, and Shiro throws him over his shoulder again. They leave him on the bed, naked from the waist down, with his shorts and underwear wadded up on the floor.

 

_____

  


Keith wakes up around noon the next day and rolls out of bed to grab a coffee from the shop at the end of the row.

While he’s waiting for his order, he sees a boy with messy brown hair bowed over a tablet with some kind of frilly latte sitting untouched at the end of his table. His forehead droops to rest on his forearm.

“Keith?” calls the barista.

Keith grabs his drink and joins Lance, even though there are plenty of open tables.

“Drink your coffee, it’ll help,” he says by way of greeting. Lance starts and looks up at him with baggy eyes. “Hungover from last night?”

Lance blinks at him sleepily. Keith continues as if he answered the question.

“Me too. Wild party. You K-O’s sure can drink.”

Lance sits up a little at this. “Yeah… I think I drank a little too much, though,” he admits sheepishly. “I don’t remember most of the night.”

Keith nods knowingly and slides the latte toward him with one finger. He notices that Lance is sitting on a crumpled up hoodie, and wonders how bad his ass must hurt from the night before. Surely he must be racking his brain to figure out what the hell happened.

“And drink a lot of water.”

“Yeah,” says Lance. “Thanks… uh…”

“Keith. From Beta O Mu? You rushed us less than a month ago, _Lance_.”

“Oh, yeah…” Lance’s blush sends Keith’s mind straight to the gutter. “Sorry. I remembered your face just not…”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Keith, taking a gulp of his coffee. Lance sighs and follows suit. They sip in silence for another couple of seconds until the buzz of Keith’s phone interrupts them. Keith glances down. Message from Shiro. He slides his thumb over the screen to open it and is met with a photo of Lance’s come-streaked face. The phone buzzes again.

“So, you’re a junior, right?” Lance is saying. Keith bites the inside of his cheek.

“Sorry, Lance, I’m gonna have to catch you later. I’m about to be late for a class I can’t miss.”

“Damn,” says Lance. “See you at another party? Hopefully I’ll be awake for the next one.”

Keith nods silently and doesn’t look at Lance’s face as he grabs his drink and ducks out of the cafe.  
_Hopefully not_ , he thinks as his phone buzzes in his pocket again.

He goes back to the BΩM house to jack off.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lance I swear


End file.
